our secret game
by slenderwomen Phantomhive
Summary: Capitulo 5:todo lleva a una fantasia... sofi negaba contarle su fantasia a wesker y este lo haberigua por casualidad y pide a jill que la convensa de disfrazarla de miku, como termina esta fiesta?. advertencia LEOMOND XD! Wesker x OCC
1. Chapter 1: el juego comienza

Bueno, este es mi primer fic Lemond, asi que, asi que tampoco piense que este es mi genero, por que no lo es, este es mi primer fic hentai y no es la gran cosa, asi que no exijan ni esperen mucho ¬¬, les paso dos capítulos ya que el primero no es gran vaina, pero el segundo :D, les digo, no sean duros es mi primer Lemond y hago lo que puedo XD.

Comedia romántica-hentai: nuestro juego secreto

Narrado por sofi clenstons

Protagonistas: Albert wesker y sofi clenstons

Basado en la famosa saga de survival horror. Resident evil (biohazard)

Escrito por Sofi Wesker

Estilo: shoujo-hentai

Idioma: español

Declaimer: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen ecepto Sofi (mi personaje) y su hermana XD, ah y Jason XP~

Nuestro juego secreto

Capitulo 1: descubrí tu secreto

Mi primer día en el STARS acabo, por fin me iría y no tendría que soportar mas al capitán del alfa: Albert wesker, era un hombre realmente frío, podría decirse que hasta cerca de el me daba frío, estaba harta de estar cerca de el, sentía como si me observara y me acosara, pero con sus peculiares lentes negro, no podía distinguir si me observaba o hacia sus informes. Retire esos pensamientos, para concentrarme en terminar el último informe para por fin salir de hay.

Termine el informe me levante rápidamente y lo puse en el escritorio del capitán, voltee si verle la cara, llegue a donde mi hermana tenia unos minutos esperándome para irnos, Sara clenstons, estaba sentada en su escritorio, pose alado de ella y esta volteo en mi dirección, con esfuerzo se levanto, ella por igual estaba exhausta, el capitán nos ponía a hacer ejercicio si hacíamos algo mal, era como un castigo, pero si hacíamos mal el ejercicio ponía sus pies enzima de nosotros. Sara se estiro.

- dios que cansancio - dijo Sara exhausta.

- puedes dejar de ser tan floja - dije empujándole el codo.

- no, no puedo.

Ambas salimos a la puerta, y solo al salir de la oficina deje de sentir que me observaban, y hay es cuando me convencí, me estaba observando, pero cual era el motivo de que andará toda la puta mañana enzima mío, tal vez por ser la mas joven de 19 años, y me andaba vigilando por si acaso. Para mí, lo peor, era que ese día no había terminado, ahora tendría que ir a trabajar a el restaurant maid, ya que los STARS solo me pagaban 10 mil una vez al año, necesitaba mas dinero para mantenerme, ya que hace poco empecé a vivir sola en un lujoso apartamento. Pero el restaurante era un lindo lugar y las trabajadoras eran muy amigables, lo malo es que viejos compañeros de universidad me molestan cuando van alla, pero siempre los jodo.

Seguía trabajando ardamente en el restaurant maid cargaba uno de esos vestido estilo maid de blanco y negro, dejaba ver los hombros y lo acompañaba con unas pantys medias negras y una bota de tacón grueso, eran ya como las 8:30 PM, solo quedaban un par de clientes, y era mi turno de sacar la basura. Entre en un pequeño pasillo el cual era para las meseras, llevaba a la cocina y a los vestidores, al fondo la salida de atrás, tome la basura y habrí la puerta, era un callejón oscuro y lo terminaba un gran edificio, era verdaderamente peligroso, pero en mi caso, no me importaba, cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse simplemente lo dejaría inconciente. Salí y me dirigí al bote de basura, era uno de esos bastante anchos, el problema era que había demasiadas cosas hay. Deje la basura y respire hondo, siempre pensaba en el día siguiente, que iba a hacer yo, que Irian a ser los demás, pero había un punto en que ya ni me importaba, sentí que alguien me observaba, desde que Salí del resturant, pero no había visto nadie, o bueno, no me había fijado, voltee lentamente, y vi a un hombre alto con una chaquet negra y unos pantalones negros, estaba fumando, y como de esperar, tenia unos lentes oscuros muy carismáticos, no dude ni un segundo, era mi capitán wesker, al notar que lo había visto, soltó una pequeña risa seca y fue hacia mi, estaba sorprendida y asustada, no era el, el motivo era que se enteraría de que trabajo aquí, y eso era algo no me interesaba, era un secreto algo vergonzoso, pero era el único lugar que pagaba bastante.

- no creí verte aquí - dijo acercándose cada vez mas a mi.

- yo… esto… bueno - dije algo preocupada.

- que piensas que te Hare? – dijo burlonamente - No habías puesto en tu informe que trabajabas aquí - dijo ya enfrente Mio.

-es que, no tenia… no quería que nadie supiera esto, pero ahora, creo que mi secreto se a arruinado - dije bajando la cabeza.

- por que?, yo no tengo la intención de decirle a nadie.

- bien, pero júremelo - dije volviendo la mirada a el, trantando de mantenerme fija a su mirada, algo que se me hacia difícil.

- lamentablemente se me hace difícil jurar, pero tratare de no decirlo- dijo levantando la mano.

- pero…, bien, y si me disculpa tengo que volver al trabajo - dije haciendo una reverencia con el vestido.

Corrí a la puerta y wesker fue al final del callejón, pero su suave voz me detuvo.

- oh, Sofi - dijo llamando mi atención.

-si?.

-lindas bragas-dijo con una leve sonrisa y se marcho.

Quede sonrojada por el comentario que me había dicho, roja y furica entre azotando la puerta. Mía, la dueña se me quedo observando con curiosidad y se dirigió a mi.

-¿te sucede algo sofi?-dijo con voz curiosa.

-nada-dije entre dientes.

Capitulo 2:el juego comienza

- un día bastante tranquilo - susurre desde mi escritorio en las oficinas STARS.

Había pasado ya dos semanas desde que pertenecí a los STARS alfa, había sido una historia graciosa, pero ni modo, ya estaba hay. Hacia unos informes en la oficina, estaba completamente desierta, Chris y Jill habían ido a un concierto de iron Maiden, que envidia me dio, Barry tuvo que salir temprano por que era su aniversario de bodas, mi hermana había salido con Jason a una "cita", pero para ellos era simplemente una salida entre amigos, para mostrarse el uno al otro que ya se habían superado desde el bachiller, pero era algo obvio que no, joshep y Brad se echaron a volar, quedando solo yo y el capitán.

Sentado en su escritorio escribiendo en la computadora varios informes, solo me faltaban tres para terminar, eran obstinantes, sentía que cada vez me daba mas, a pesar de que el me decía la cantidad, no le tenia la mayor confianza, eso era obvio.

Por fin termine los informes, ahora solo me tocaba dejarlos en su escritorio y echar a volar. Me levante tomando los informes, me di media vuelta y se los puse en su escritorio, me despedí pero antes de poder salir del las oficinas, me detuvo su tranquila voz.

- Sofi espera un segundo, necesito que me ayudes en algo - dijo sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

Me maldeci por no haber salido mas rápido, me di vuelta y me acerque a el.

- ¿en que cosa?.

- ven - dijo levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta, lo seguí y ambos caminábamos sin mucho apuro.

Caminábamos ya un rato, el RPD era grande, pero, a nosotros no nos queda tan lejos algo como trabajos o informes, "en que querrá que lo ayude, quien sabe si mato a alguien y quiere que lo ayude en el cuerpo", pero no era seguro, el era un policía, pensé en muchas opciones, pero la ultima fue la menos posible de mi parte, "y que tal si querrá abusar de mi", pensé, tal vez explicaría la sensación de que me vigilaba, pero, no era nada posible, no surgía ninguna posibilidad obvia que diera razón, aparte de estar maldita con aquel cuerpo de "curvas perfectas" como le decían los chicos.

Llegamos a unas habitaciones que quedaban arriba del RPD, eran para los policías de turno de noche, pero no se usaban mucho. El capitán abrió una puerta, estaba oscura.

- necesito tu ayuda en algo - me dijo mientras la oscuridad de la habitación se lo tragaba.

Entre y la habitación estaba completamente oscura, no veía al capitán con el reflejo de la luz, de pronto la puerta se cerro fuertemente a mi espalda, y ahora ya no podía ver absolutamente nada.

-capitán?-dije algo nerviosa, estaba asustada, que me iba a hacer.

La vista se fue aclarando un poco mas hasta ver bien, pero, en ese momento sentí unas calidas manos rodeándome hasta que llegaron a mis senos, me tocaban suavemente, sintiéndolas, alguien me tapo la boca, no pude distinguir quien era, en ese momento me hablo.

- vaya, vaya, que bien se sienten - oí la tranquila voz, sabia de quien era, era wesker, tratando de soltarme, me libere y voltee hacia donde estaba el.

- capitán… pero que esta haciendo? - dije dando unos pasos atrás.

- no te preocupes sofi, no creo que sea tu primera vez ¿o si? - dijo acercándose a mi.

Me tomo de la cintura y con su otra mano sostuvo mi seno, sintiendolo.

-ah, ah, ca… capitán, que espera sacar de mi?-dije entre gemidos.

- espero… - se inclino a mí y me empujo hacia la cama - conseguir algo bueno.

Empezó a sacar mi ropa lentamente hasta solo dejarme solo con la falda, empezó con mis senos, sintiéndolos y dándole pequeños pellizcos con la boca.

- ca-capitán, por favor pare - dije entre gemidos sosteniéndole los hombros.

Algo en mi no me dejaba detenerlo, mientras que otra quería darle una soronda cachetada, parecía que la teoría que menos di crédito fue la correcta.

Sentí como empezaba a bajar hacia mi falda, en eso sentí su lengua en mi, haciendo que me corriera con facilidad, soltaba fuertes gemidos y un calor se apoderaba de mi vientre, sostenía las sabanas con fuerza, estaba causándome un orgasmo, pero antes de hacer eso se detuvo, y en eso fui a levantarme pero con una gran velocidad me sostuvo las manos y me las puso arriba, con todo lo que pude intente liberarme, pero era imposible, en eso sentí sus besos de nuevo en mi cuello y dirígiéndose a mi boca, algo me detenía a alejarlo de mi, tal vez por ese embriagante olor, o por su potente cuerpo enzima del mio, estaba consiente, estaba como hechizada hacia todo lo que me estaba haciendo, antes de poder soltar un leve gemido escuche su cierre, y empecé a sentir un gran miembro en mi, con dolor solté un gruñido, yo era virgen, y todo aquello me daba vergüenza.

- vaya, vaya, con que si es tu primera vez – dijo con tono burlón – no te preocupes, tratare de ser suave.

En eso empezó a penetrarme lentamente, sentía un leve dolor, y seguía soltando gemidos, por el momento no sentía anda mas que dolor, pero todo aquel dolor fue abriendo paso al placer, al soltar un gemido ya de placer, observe una media sonrisa de Wesker y este empezó a ir más rápido, este me seguía sosteniendo las manos, una oleada de placer inundo mi cuerpo, no podía pensar en alejarlo de mi, no podía pensar en otra cosa mas que en el, como me penetraba, se sentía tan bien. Ya estaba cerca del orgasmo, y el iba mas rápido, soltaba ya gemidos mas fuertes, solté un ultimo gemido al córrerme totalmente, sentía todo mi cuerpo hundido en placer y calor, y empecé a sentir como wesker se corría en mi, me soltó y la única reacción que pude dar fue una cachetada, se salio de mi y se levanto.

- nada mal – dijo sin prestar atención a la cachetada que le dirigí, me tomo de brazo y me levanto hacia el – pero, no me gustaría que esto quedara asi.

- ¿de que habla? – dije con tono preocupado, al parecer quería mas de mi.

- bueno Sofi, hagamos un trato, tu sigues dándome estos placeres y conservaras tu secreto – dijo con tono burlón.

- espere…¿¡me esta chantajeando? Además cree que seré su juguetito – dije tratando de golpearle.

- como lo quieras decir corazón, si no haces lo que te digo, le diré a todos que trabajas en el restaurante maid, tu decides – dijo y me soltó.

No quería que nadie supiera, eso, tenia que decidir, darle esos "placeres" a mi capitán, o que me jodan los miembros del STARS por el resto de mi vida, de todos modos no había que negar que lo disfrute, pero de todos modos una oleada de rabia se apodero de mi, tome una de las almohadas de la cama y se la azote a Wesker, pero este la esquivo.

- pagara por esto – dije con tono amenazante, el soltó una risita y salio del cuarto.

Corría hacia el restaurante maid, me retrase mucho por haber "ayudado" al capitán, dios, cada vez que pensaba en eso, quería matarle.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta trasera, pero antes de que pudiera acercarme a la puerta sentí unas manos sosteniéndome el brazo, seguido de otro brazo sosteniéndome bajo los senos, trate de gritar y soltarme pero era demasiado fuerte, no podía creerlo, yo tenia una fuerza sobre humana y no podía soltarme del que me sostenía, quería decir que no era alguien común, pude soltarme y sacar mi 9mm personalizada apunte hacia mi atacador y observe la potente figura que me había violado no hace medida hora. Wesker se acomodo los lentes y dio unos pasos hacia mi.

- ya puedes bajar el arma – dijo tranquilamente.

- que le hace pensar que la bajare – dije con tono burlón. El sostuvo el arma bajándola y acercándose lentamente a mí.

- bueno, hay muchas razones, pero eso no es lo que me importa – dijo poniendo la mano alado de mi cabeza – tu decides cariño, ¿quieres que todos los del RPD sepan sobre esto?.

Me sorprendí hacia lo que dijo, pensé que seria todos los miembros del STARS, pero si era capaz de hacer eso, no tenia mas opción.

- bien, le seguiré el jueguito – dije algo molesta, sonrío levemente y se fue.

Bueno, esto fue todo, espero les haya gustado, y porfis dejen reviews XD, pronto el cap 3 ;D

PD: bueno, piensen, si tanto lo odia, no se hubiera querido vender de esa forma XD, ¿o me equivoco?, si de veras lo odia hubiese elegido que Wesker regara aquel secreto, bueno no se, piensen ustedes XD


	2. Chapter 2: trabajos extras

Bueno queridos lectores, aquí les traigo mi otro capitulo, espero les guste, ya este es un poco mas largo ;D, ah phesy lo siento ¬¬ por que hayas tenido que buscar la palabra en Google xD, en aquí el cap ;D

Nota: Wesker fuma desde que empecé a hacer el fic xD

Capitulo 3: trabajos extras

Caminaba algo molesta por los pasillos del RPD, seguía enojada por lo que me hizo el capitán el día antes, en ese minuto lo único que quiero es partirle su hipócrita rostro, pero antes de seguir lamentándome tropecé con un chico de cabello castaño.

- oh lo siento Jason – dije saludándole y volviendo con mi camino.

- no te preocupes, ah Sofi ¿puedo pedirte algo? – dijo algo colorado, dibuje una sonrisa malévola en mi cara, y le mire picara, haciendo que se pusiera mas colorado.

- enserio…¿y se puede saber que es? – dije mirándole.

- ehm… bueno yo… no me mires asi!, solo quería que le pidieras a Sara si estaría desocupada esta noche – dijo algo avergonzado, solté una risita y le afirme que le diría.

Continúe mi camino hacia las oficias, entre y no había nadie ecepto una mujer estaba en mi escritorio observando las foto de mis padres.

- preguntare ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dije a la mujer de cabello azula eléctrico.

- ahm pasaba a saludarte Sofi, algún problema? – dijo poniendo la foto de nuevo en el escritorio.

- Raven te eh dicho mil veces que es mejor que me vengas a verme en las tardes – dije cruzándome de brazos.

- naahh, estoy aburrida y quise venir a verte – dijo esta levantándose.

Al sentarme note la ausencia del capitán.

- oye… no haz visto al capitán? – pregunte observando a su escritorio.

- no se ni me interesa, ese tipo me saca el quicio – dijo volviendo a la salida – bueno entonces me retiro, oye ¿te gustaría hacer algo en la tarde?.

- bueno yo… - dije rascándome la cabeza.

- ah cierto, bueno mañana lo tienes libre, ¿te parece mañana?.

- veré si puedo – dije para no tener compromisos, ahora con esos "trabajitos extras" del capitán seguro me pedirá que le haga algún favor.

- bien, nos vemos después – dijo saliendo.

- chao.

Di un suspiro y me recosté en mi escritorio, cerré los ojos pero antes de dormirme escuche varios pasos de afuera que venían. Me levante y estire, estaba agotada por lo de ayer pero bastante capaz, casi con energía, se podría decir que tenia una guerra con mi misma.

Oí a los chicos entrar, entro mi hermana hablando con jill, Chris y Joseph le jodian a Brad con lo de "corazón de gallina", y Barry entro hablando con Wesker, y para evitar discutir con Albert me levante en dirección a mi hermana.

- hola castaña – le dije.

- hola castaña dos – me dijo con un abrazo – ¿Cómo estuvo los informes de ayer?.

- ahm, se podría decir que muy "excitantes" – dije con casi susurro.

- ¿Qué dijiste?.

- nada.

Volví a mi escritorio recibiendo varios informes, levante la mirada observando al capitán, este lo que hizo es una media sonrisa, desvíe la mirada furica, de verdad estaba molesta por ese chantaje, el se sentó y empecé con mi trabajo, pero antes de empezar a escribir vi una figura recostada en mi escritorio, al voltear vi una niña de cabello brillante castaño oscuro, traía unos lentes de molde negro, y de ropa un jeans negro con una camisa negra y mangas largas con rayas negras y rojas.

- ahm… ¿que haces aquí niña? – le pregunte.

- estoy aquí por que mi tía me cuida, pero este lugar es muy interesante, se me casi todos los secretos que pasa aquí – me dijo con tono malvado.

Se me erizo la piel, pero después comprendí que solo era una niña que apenas comprendía lo que sucedía aquí.

- si claro, todos los secretos – dije con ironía.

- adivinare, piensas que soy una niña que no comprende nada, y que solo esta jodiendo con los secretos, y que no se que trabajas en un maid – cuando dijo eso le tape la boca inmediatamente.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – dije con tono nervioso.

- amiga, esa es información clasificada – me dijo.

- bien pero no se lo digas a nadie… ¿oye, cual es tu nombre? – le pregunte percatándome de que apenas la conocía.

- soy ale – me dijo dándome la mano.

- Sofi - dije respondiéndole.

Ale se dirigió al escritorio de jill y hay compendia que era la sobrina de jill, se me había olvidado que ella la estaba cuidando.

Di un suspiro de alivio al terminar el ultimo informe y ya solo eran apenas las cuatro, eso significaba que no tendría que hacer trabajos extras, todavía quedaban miembros en la sala STARS, mi hermana seguía haciendo sus informes, Brad por igual, y al parecer Joseph lo había terminado, observe como se levantaba y dejaba sus informes para salir como bala de las oficinas.

Me levante dejando los informes en su escritorio, pero al apenas soltar las hojas sentí como me sostenía la muñeca, voltee pálida y observe que se levanto sacándome de las oficias, observe la cara de mi hermana y la de Brad, ambos se quedaron con caras de sorpresa.

Ya afuera me solté de el.

- ¿¡esta loco! – dije algo alterada.

- tal vez, pero ese no es el punto – dijo con media sonrisa – ya que tengo que salir horita, y no quiero dejarte con las ganas de hacer algo hoy, entonces necesito que vayas a mi casa – dijo tomándome la barbilla.

- por que no se va de una voz y me deja en paz? – dije amenazadoramente.

- por que no seria tan divertido, ten, esta es mi dirección – la tome casi arranándola de la mano, al observar la dirección quede perpleja, vivía en mi edificio.

- espere!, ¿usted vive en el edificio Majestic? – pregunte.

- si, también eh sabido que vives hay desde hace poco – dijo bastante tranquilo.

- pero ¿Cómo es que no lo eh visto?.

- no hablo mucho con los vecinos, aparte es un edificio grande – dijo caminando de nuevo a las oficinas – oh si, ve con tu vestido de trabajo.

Al decir esas ultimas palabras me puse roja, "que fuera con el vestido maid, ¿¡es que esta loco!" me dije a mi misma, di un suspiro de cansancio y fui a las oficinas para recoger mis cosas.

Termine de ponerme mi ropa, y cerré el casillero de los vestidores del restaurante, por suerte tenia que lavar el vestido ese día, y la verdad ni tan sucio estaba, tome la maleta donde estaba el vestido y salí al pasillo seguido de la puerta de salida.

Termine de ponerme el vestido y di un suspiro de cansancio, tome una gabardina y me la puse enzima, no quería salir así y que alguien me viera raro.

Respire hondo y Salí del apartamento.

Baje al piso 8 mientras yo estaba en el 10, "por dios apenas vivía dos pisos menos que yo y nunca lo había visto" me queje interiormente, me dirigí al apartamento 8-15, y toque el timbre.

Abrieron la puerta y era Wesker, con media sonrisa me dejo entrar.

Roja de la vergüenza, entre.

- es bueno que hayas llegado – dijo con tono burlón.

- ya cállese – dije enojada.

No soportaba que me tomara el pelo de esa forma, mejor dicho, no me gustaba que me tomaran el pelo, me sacaba de mis casillas, me senté en el sofá, sacándome la gabardina sin mirarle la cara.

- ¿quieres algo? – me pregunto.

- aparte de tirarme por la ventana, no nada – dije cruzándome de brazos.

- ¿tanto me odias? – me pregunto.

- por lo de ayer, mucho.

Escuche una risita seguido de su mano sosteniendo mi muñeca, me levanto rápidamente y me arrastro hacia su cuarto.

Me tiro bruscamente en su cama, se tiro enzima mío y me sostuvo las muñecas con una mano, fui sintiendo su mano bajarme el cierre del vestido el cual estaba adelante, dejando ver mis sostenes, siguió bajando la mano hasta debajo del vestido, y pude sentir sus dedos quitando la braga y insertándome sus dedo, este sonrío y fue hiendo mas rápido, di un largo suspiro a la sorpresa, Wesker iba mas rápido haciéndome correr, me insertaba los dos primeros dedos, solté un fuerte gemido hundido en placer.

Empecé a sentir de nuevo ese hipnotismo, no pensaba en cuanto lo odiaba por haberme echo lo de ayer, no pensaba en las consecuencias por que en forma no había muchas, lo único que podía pensar es en el deseo de que Wesker se metiera en mi. Hundida en el placer me senté dándole un beso a Wesker, saboreando por completo su boca, lo sentía de manera dulce, seguía insertándome sus dedos, en eso me sacos lo dedos quitándome el vestido sin dejar de besarme, al ya quitarme el vestido por completo, se dirigió a mi sostén y sin darme cuenta lo soltó con la mano derecha. Y yo, sin tampoco percatarme mucho de lo que hacia, fui desabotonándole la camisa, la cual era negra con las mangas recortadas a los codos.

Wesker estiro los brazos para dejar caer la camisa, saco sus lentes para dejarlos a un lado y me apreso a la cama, continuo con el beso mientras le abrazaba por la nuca, fue descendiendo a mi cuello, haciendo que el placer se hiciera intenso, sentí como me acariciaba rodeándome las curvas, al llegar a mis bragas negras de estilo exótico las fue retirando, y yo, sin seguí cociente de que hacia, le ayude.

Lo que esperaba es que el me hiciera algo, pero solo me tomo de la barbilla y me hablo.

- esta vez, tu serás la primera – dijo con tono tentador.

Hipnotizada, y obligada, baje dando lametones a su bien definido torso, seguí bajando hasta su pantalón y fui bajando el cierre, y sn recordar lo de ayer, me sorprendí al ver la virilidad de Wesker era tan grande, algo nerviosa empecé, con suaves movimientos, poco después los movimientos fueron hiendo mas rápido, pero Wesker me sostuvo por la raíz del pelo y me levanto, y de la vergüenza me tape la boca, Wesker sonrío de lado de manera malévola, me sostuvo la mano y me volvió a besar, metiendo su lengua a mi boca y saboreándola, perdí un poco el equilibrio y me deje ir atrás, y Wesker se me vino enzima, fue bajando dándome pequeños pellizcos con la boca a mis senos, siguió bajando hasta llegar a mi zona mas delicada, estaba totalmente húmeda, empezó a meter su lengua en mi, me estaba volviendo loca.

Paro, dejándome bastante caliente, me sostuvo las muñecas otra vez contra la cama, empecé a sentir su miembro en mí, me dolió, pero no como el día anterior, de inmediato sentí un placer inundar mi vientre completamente, solté fuertes gemidos, pareció que Albert noto mi placer y fue hiendo mas rápido, haciendo que me acalorara mas, sudando y con las mejillas encendidas, me levanto sin salir de mi y me sentó en su miembro, me sostuvo las caderas y siguió penetrándome, el ritmo fue hiendo mas rápido, escuche un gruñido de Wesker, y sentí sus besos en mi cuello, y la penetración fue mas dura, el ritmo hacia que me perdiera, el placer se había apoderado de mi por completo, y mi ultimo gemido fue el ultimo, me corrí por completo y al parecer Wesker también, lo sentía completo, ambos nos quedamos callados por unos minutos, hasta que el hablo.

- bien hecho Sofi, mejoras – dijo con ironía, de nuevo la rabia volvió con aquel comentario, me enojaba, si tanto quería de mis "ayudas" entonces mejor que se ahorre esos comentarios.

- muy gracioso – dije enojada, pero estaba muy agotada como para agredirle con algo.

Albert se dejo caer y este me jalo con el, cayendo en su muy bien definido torso, "dios, ¿Qué hace este tipo para que me ponga así?" me pensé a mi misma.

Me Salí de el y me senté a su lado, tratando de que mi respiración volviera a la normalidad, me seque el sudor y voltee a ver a Wesker, vi que me observaba con una media sonrisa, este se sentó y se acomodo el pelo hacia atrás, pero algunos de los mechones observe sus ojos, aquellos ojos no eran normales, parecían de lagarto, estaba apunto de preguntar, pero Wesker me interrumpió.

- hump, parece que perdimos la noción del tiempo – dijo observando su reloj electrónico.

Al observar vi que eran las 10 de la noche, me sorprendí bastante, era cierto.

- bueno capi, le hice su favorcito, ahora me voy a casa – dije tomando mi ropa.

- como quieras – dijo Wesker echándose en la cama.

Me vestí y Wesker se levanto para abrirme, tome mi gabardina y de nuevo me la puse para que nadie vea el vestido y Salí. Al salir sentí la mano de Wesker sostenerme el brazo y me beso, un simple beso.

- duerme bien corazón – me dijo con lujuria.

Algo molesta le saque la lengua y fui a mi apartamento.

Bueno compañeros lectores, espero les haya gustado mi nuevo cap, ya que fue mas descriptivo, y muy descriptivo, pronto el capi 4 ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: la apuesta con jill!

Que tal a todos XD! Por lo que me eh percatado no eh tenido muchos reviews, así que les aconsejo si leen este cap, dejen reviews si no quieren que les aparezca en su casa mientras duermen, y mate a su familia, y después los queme a ustedes ¬¬, así que deja reviews, es por tu bien, en fin, basta de amenazas y vamos al cap n_n

Declaimer: si si, este capi y el siguiente esta basado en un fic yaoi de Chris y Wesker, y yo, juro por mi vida, que no quiero volver a leerlo, dios, si sabia como iba a terminar por que lo seguí leyendo, esto es culpa de Raven y Hunter !

(Sofi pdv)

Capitulo 4: la apuesta con Jill!

Abrí mis ojos contemplando los perfectos rasgos de Wesker bañarse con la luz de la mañana, sentí con mi mano su bien definido torso, y de un segundo a otro me percate de que estaba en su casa, lentamente me senté, y me restregué los ojos y estire mis brazos. Sentí unas suaves manos en mi espalda y la tranquila y suave voz.

- vaya, parece que alguien no se quiso ir anoche – bromeo Wesker.

Voltee y lo observe con su media sonrisa, todavía me sorprendía que lo estuviera soportando durante ya cuatro semanas.

- sabes que es por que me quede dormida – dije inflando mi mejilla.

El se sentó junto a mi.

- segura? – pregunto.

- bastante – respondí, por favor, por mucho que me acueste con el no quiere decir que me guste… oh si ahs, en que estaba pensando! Claro que no me gusta!.

Sentí que me rodeo por la cintura y luego besaba mi desnudo cuello, de alguna forma aquellas caricias y besos me dejaban tonta, hipnotizada y… "¿¡pero que estoy diciendo? Acaso enloqueciste Sofi" me regañe a mi misma. Me aparte de Albert con la cara rojita y cabizbaja, y le escuche una risita.

- ¿pasa algo corazón? – dijo tomando mis muñecas, volvió a besar mi cuello y me tiro a la cama.

Me continuo besando, ciertamente no lo había percatado antes, pero era algo sensible en el cuello, me tumbo a la cama y me amarre a el debajo de los brazos, en eso observe su reloj.

- espera! – dije, el me miro confundido – ya vio el reloj? – dije mirando el reloj.

Wesker volteo y vio que ya eran la 7:00 am.

- uhm… bueno será mejor salir, si no llegaremos tarde – dijo levantándose.

- si no miraba el reloj usted llegaría tarde, y con que escusa? – dije sentándome de nuevo.

- que estuviera abusando se ti es una buena escusa – dijo volviendo al baño.

- si claro, ya quisiera ver como mi hermana o Raven lo cazan – dije abrazando mis piernas.

Soltó una risita y entro al baño. Observe mi ropa tirada en el suelo, me sorprendí al no haber salido de su apartamento, es mas, me había quedado dormida junto a el, algo me sucedía, siempre que me besaba me atontaba, esa no era yo, para nada, me molestaba ser débil, y mas cerca de el, pero no podía negarlo, aquellas cuatro semanas de juego habían cambiado mi parecer, y bastante.

- Sofi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo Wesker mientras manejaba al R.P.D.

- uhm? No se, depende – dije a la defensiva.

Wesker soltó una risita.

- bueno, ya tenemos un tiempo con este juego, cuál es tu fantasía? – dijo Wesker sorprendiéndome.

- y ese repentino interés en mi? – dije sorprendida.

- bueno si recuerdas bien el segundo día del juego, tal vez te percates de que tu cumpliste la mía – dijo Wesker cruzando.

- espere, su fantasía era hacerlo con una maid! Ere de esperar que sea mas pervertido de o que creí – dije cruzándome de brazos.

- para ser exactos era hacértelo a ti vestida de maid -.

- ehm ya veo – dije con la gotita en la cabeza (estilo anime) – de cualquier forma no pienso contarle sobre mi fantasía -.

- y por que? – dijo algo desconcertado.

- por que usted no me agrada – dije inflando mi mejilla.

- enserio? Si tanto te desagrado hace tiempo hubieras terminado con este juego, o me equivoco? – dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

- CL-CLARO QUE NO! No puedo dejar que ese secreto lo sepan, ya dije que hare lo que sea para encubrirlo - dije bastante dispuesta.

- bien, veamos que tan bien lo haces – dijo Wesker entrando en el estacionamiento de R.P.D.

- a-Albert, no siempre dejas el carro afuera? -.

- si, pero esta vez… - dijo estacionándose y volviendo a mi sosteniéndome la muñeca – tengo ganas de algo nuevo -.

- n-no Albert, espera! – dije mientras lo separaba de mi.

Wesker ya estaba enzima mío, tomo mis piernas y las poso en su espalda, me sostuvo las muñecas en mi espalda, empezó a besar mi cuello sacándome varios gemidos, fue bajando hasta mi falda para retirar mi braga y empezar a con su boca, me empecé a agitar al sentir su lengua juguetear en mi vientre, solté un fuerte gemido y sostuve su cabeza, empezaba a correrme.

- ah-ah Albert po-por favor para, AH! – dije entre gemidos.

Solté un leve grito al correrme completamente en su boca, se levanto con media sonrisa y se dirigió a mi boca, dándome un profundo beso.

- ah… al-Albert – le susurre al oído – TE ODIO! -.

Lo único que hizo Wesker fue soltar una risita y me abrazo.

- pero yo no – dijo dándome y tierno beso en la frente.

Sonrojada y desconcertada me acomode y salimos del auto y corrí al las oficinas para que no me acompañara, si que me molestaba el que me hiciera eso… ¡DENTRO DEL R.P.D! ahs, me obstinaba cada cosa de el, su hipocresía, su ironía, su… muy bien definido torso y su suave voz… ¡PERO QUE ESTABA DICIENDO! El no me puede gustar, el me chantajeo para obtener sexo de mi!.

Entre a la oficina de S.T.A.R.S echando fuego por los ojos, estaba realmente molesta el que no pudiera quedarme en casa tirando mi cuchillo a diestra y siniestra a una foto de Wesker.

Me senté en mi escritorio y baje la cabeza chocándola con la mesa, y escuche a Wesker entrar de lo más tranquilo, varios de los chicos lo saludaron y este se acercó a su escritorio para sacar las hojas de los informes de la misión de el día anterior, dio los informes y se retiró a su oficina.

Tome mi informe y empecé a redactar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

"_los chicos y yo nos hallábamos en la camioneta de la estación de policías, esperando llegar al punto donde buscaríamos a los secuestradores, Joseph había conseguido el su punto de encuentro hacia ya unas semanas atrás, el capitán Wesker había preparado la estrategia de ataque, podía oir la respiración de los demás algo agitada, igual podía sentir el latir de mi corazón en mis oídos, y la sangre correr fuertemente en mi cabeza, estaba nerviosa, y sabia que podía salir cualquier cosa mal…"_

(Wesker pdv.)

Entre a las oficinas de los STARS a revisar algunos de mis archivos, y observe que los STARS habían ido a almorzar, dejar sus informes a media para ir a comer, que irresponsables, tenían que ser ellos, pensé para mi, pero no estaba la sala sola, Sofi estaba en su escritorio, pero estaba dormida, no me sorprendía, después de la misión la había arrastrado a mi casa.

Sonreí levemente al recordar eso, me acerque a ver si su informe estaba completo, y me sorprendía que si, al sostener la hoja observe un pequeño cuaderno marrón, lo sostuve y lo abrí leyendo en la primera hoja "diario de Sofi", así que el diario de sofi?, pase la hoja y empecé a leer, llegue hasta el día de hoy sin encontrar algo de mi interés excepto por lo que leí en esa hoja.

"…_desperté de nuevo en la casa de Wesker, como es que no me di cuenta, yo no soy así de floja, bueno, mas o menos, pero con el odio que le tengo, debería salir pirando de allí, no lo soporto, lo peor fue cuando me pregunto que cual era mi fantasía, y cuando me dijo que ya le había cumplido la suya! Es un asqueroso pervertido, ah bueno, no le dije que mi fantasía, es vergonzosa, no me quiero imaginar que pasaría si el se enterara de que me gustaría hacerlo con un disfraz de miku, es tan vergonzoso, pero no puedo evitarlo, seria estupendo, pero que el me lo haga, prefiero que un zombie me coma el brazo!..."_

Sonreí levemente al enterarme de ese pequeño "secretico" de parte de Sofi, puse el libro justo donde lo encontré y salí de las salas STARS hacia mi oficina.

Me encontraba sentado en mi oficina, relajado sin que nadie me molestara, hasta que escuche la puerta abrirse y jill paso con una carpeta en sus manos.

- capitan, aquí esta mi imforme – dijo sacando una hoja de la carpeta – y queria preguntarle algo -.

- que cosa? – dije sosteniendome el puente de la nariz.

- bueno, es sobre la fiesta de hallowen, mañana es hallowen, y queriamos hacer una fiesta de disfrazes, le pedi al Irons y me dio su permiso pero dijo que su permiso tambien importaba, que dice usted – dijo un poco insistente.

Me obstinaba esas fiestas, y sobre todo esos policias idotas que se disfrazan de estupidezes, nunca habria nada bueno de es… uhm, al parecer se me ocurrio algo, dije para mi.

- sabes Jill…. Lo eh pensado y s puedes ahcer la fiesta –.

- wow, enserio! Vaya se lo agrdezco tanto… - interrumpi a Jill antes de que continuara su habladera adolecente.

- pero, vas a atener que hacerme un pequeño favor – dije con media sonrisa, Jill enarco una seja pensando en otra cosa, lo cual hizo que mi sonrisa desapareciera – no, Jill no es lo que piensas, te dire, puedes hacer la fiesta, pero si convences a Sofi de disfrazarse de miku, si la recuerdas verdad? -.

- la cantante virtual? Si la recuerdo -.

- pero no una miku normal, si sabes a lo que me refiero – dije guntando las mano y recostandome en ellas.

- uhm, convercerla es pan comido, pero, por que quiere que haga eso? – dijo curiosa.

- eso no te incumbe – dije firme.

- bien, como quiera capitan, no dire nadita – dijo jill con tono picara mientras salia.

Voltee los ojos a las palabras infantil de Jill, rogaba por que no lo arruinara.

(Sofi pdv)

Despues de aquella siesta que tome me senti mas renovada, lo que esperaba era que Wesker no me halla visto dormir, y que no halla agarrado mi diario, rogaba por que no hubiese echo eso. Hundida en mis pensamientos, Jill entro dandome una palmada e la espalda.

- hey sofi! Como andas? –.

- con los pies – dije bastante seria.

- jejeje, bueno y haras algo esta noche – dijo cruzando los brazos.

- aparte de dormir, no nada – dije algo obstinada.

- jaja, no te preguntaba por si querias ir a tomar algo esta noche, ira Barry, Chris, Joseph, Jason y tu hermana, si quieres puedes invitar a Raven tambien –.

- uhm pues bien, ire entonces – dije aceptando la propuesta de Jill.

- genial, ve a las 8 al bar de alfrente – dijo Jill retirandose.

Jill se fue y me quede pensando en Wesker, seguramente me secuestraria y no me dejaria ir, era lo mas probable, pero no podia dejar que me hiciera eso, queria salir con los chicos, ademas seria sadisfactorio dejar a Wesker con las ganas, pense para mi.

Tome mi bolso para salir y Wesker aparecio bloqueando mi camino.

- We-Wesker!, jejeje yo ya salia a… mi casa – dije sin que se me ocurriera mas nada.

- ecxelente, pense en que ya te eh opacado demasiadas noches asi que, esta noche estas libre – me dijo con tono tentador e inclinandose a mi.

- o-oh, bien, gracias… supongo – dije tratando de salir lo cual se me hizo dificil cuando wesker me sostuvo la muyeca y me jalo hacia el sosteniendome por la espalda y levantandome la barbilla para mirarlo.

- pero no te iras tan facil – dijo inclinandose un poco a mi hundiendome en un beso suave, se separo un poco de mi – que tengas duerte cariño -.

Se separo de mi e inmediato entro Raven, esta se detuvo un momento para ver salir a Wesker algo extrañado, lo que me altero.

- o-oye, me acompañaras a salir con los chicos – dijo tomando su brazos.

- ahm, claro, no hay problema pero sabes que no bebere – dijo Raven rodeandome el cuello co n su brazo.

- tranquila, no cuento con ello, y yo tampoco pienso beber – dijecaminando a la salida junto con Raven.

Raven y yo llegamos al bar y al entrar vimos a los chicos al fondo y nos acercamos para sentarnos.

- hey que tal – saludo Raven.

- hola chicos – dije sentandome al lado de Raven.

- hola chicas, ya saben que pediran? – dijo jill pasndo el menu.

- pedire una pizza mas grande que yo – dijo Raven casi babeando.

- engrodaras – dijo sara tomando un sorbo de su cervesa.

- eh comido eso toda mi jodida vida y acaso me ves gorda – dijo Raven recostandose el menton el su muñeca.

- buen punto – dijo Jason el cual se encontraba alado de Sara, sara voltea y le mira con mirada asesina – pero es un bueno argumento! -.

- si tambein el que no dormiras conmigo – dijo sara desviando la mirada de el.

Todos soltaron una carjada hacia lo que dijo sara, y continuamos hablando.

- oye sofi, aquí hay una bebida muy interesante – me comento jill meintras ojeaba el menu.

- ahm? – dije algo confusa, jill me paso elmenu mostrandome una bebida alcolicha bastante fuerte con combinaciones de otras bebidas de gran cantidad de alcohol.

- ya se! Te rreto a que lo bebas –.

- por dios jill! Quien en susano jucio tomaria tal cosa! – dije pasandole el menu.

- anda, si puedes beberlo completo siempre te dire win, si no, en la fiesta de hallowen de mañana te disfrazaras de miku! Pero no cualquier miku, si no una sexy – dijo burlonamente.

Todos se sorprendieron al oir la fiesta de hallowen.

- un segundo! Wesker te dejo hacer la fiesta! – dijo Chris sorprendido.

- pero como! – le interrogue.

- tengo mis metodos – dijo jill con tono malicioso.

Me sorprendio mucho, wesker no era del estilo de fiestas, como habria aceptado, tenia que averiguarlo, el nunca tramaba cosas buenas.

- bien sofi, que me dices? – dijo jill retante.

- ni aunque mi vida dependiera de eso – dije cruzando los brazos.

- oh pero si alguien se puso… debil – dijo jill sacandome de mis cazillas, no soportaba que me dijera debil, era algo que me enojaba de verdad.

Mi cuellos trono en señal de alerta a Raven y Sara, las cuales sabian que eso pasaba cuando em enojaba. Me levante y choque las manos con la mesa.

- bien! Acepto tu reto! – dije muy decidida.

Todos parecieron preocuparse, sobre todo Raven.

Jill llamo al mesero y este trajo la bebida en un gran baso.

- adelante sofi, toma – dijo jill con tono triunfante.

Raven tomo mi mano.

- sofi esto no es necesario – dijo jill tomando mi mano y alejandola del baso.

- no! A mi nadie me dice debil, y menos ella! – dije tomando el vaso y tomando y sorbo, de un momento a otro mi vista se nublo y perdi el conociemiento.

Abri mis ojos sintiendo pesado mis parpados, mi vista se fue aclarando hasta ver a Raven, Sara y Jason mirarme inpacientes.

- do-donde estoy – dije debilmente, estaba recostada en la piernas de Raven.

- en tu casa onee-chan – dijo Raven tocando mi rostro.

- y que sucedió, me tome todo? – dije inpaciente.

- pues…. – dijo sara rascandose la cabeza.

- oye sofi, quieres el disfraz sin la peluca o con la peluca? – dijo jill apareciendo de la nada.

- mierda – dije obstinada.

- pues te quedastes inconciente al primer sorbo – dijo Jason un poquito divertido.

- callate jason! – dije pegandole.

- que estupidez mas grande es la que haz echo – dijo Wesker apareciendo igual que jill.

- ca-capitan! – dije algo sorprendida – que hace aquí! -.

- recuerda que vivo en este edificio -.

- y si no fuera por el estuvieras durmiendo en el vestibulo – menciono Sara.

- el nos ayudo a subirte – dijo jill viendose las uñas.

- ahm, ya veo -.

- oye pero enserio, quieres las coletas? -.

- NO! Mi pelo es suficientemente largo para hacerme dos coletas como las de miku! – dije algo obstinada.

- jeje yo solo decia – dijo con tono burlon.

Bueno amigos eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado por que to si me rei xD jejejeje en fin, me despido y pronto el cap 5.


	4. Chapter 4:todo llevo a una fantasia

**Hola a todos x3! Le traigo el cap 5 del juego secreto, la continuación del cap 4 para que sepan x3, bien nos quedamos en… ah ya**

**Capítulo 5: todo llevo a una fantasía…**

**/**

**(Sofi pdv.)**

**No podía creer lo que iba a hacer, disfrazarme como miku!?, no me importaba en lo absoluto… pero, prefería que el disfraz fuera original y no tan pequeño, no me podía imaginar a jill trayéndome eso. Me encontraba en posición fetal en mi sillón, Jason y Sara se había ido para estar juntos, ya deben entender de qué hablan, y jill se fue con una risita hipócrita en su boca, dejándome con Raven y Wesker, ambos en parte no se querían ir, Wesker ni se el motivo, y Raven no me quería dejar sola con Wesker, o como dijo ella, el inútil.**

**- sigo esperando a que te vayas Wesker – dijo Raven estrujándome hacia ella, y yo con cara de "Jesús porque a mí".**

**- soy su capitán, mi deber es estar seguro de que está bien – dijo con cara de príncipe azul, lo que me saco del quicio a mí y Raven. **

**- si claro, sabes que tu presencia me molesta? – dijo Raven estrujándome más.**

**- ¿y eso por qué? – dijo Wesker algo curioso.**

**- porque te odio – dijo Raven en tono asesino.**

**- ahm ya veo, eso explica mucho – dijo Wesker con cierto tono divertido, lo que hizo que Raven me estrujara más.**

**- onee-chan, me estas matando – dije con dificultad.**

**- oh, gomen – dijo en tono de disculpa.**

**- jejeje, no te preocupes, a ver, ya son las 10:27 pm, creo que ambos deberían irse – dijo con tono obstinado.**

**- seguro, puedes estar ebria – dijo Raven algo preocupada.**

**- ahm no te preocupes, estoy bien – dije levantándome.**

**- ah ok, pero Wesker vendrá conmigo – dijo Raven apuntando a el.**

**- ¿y se puede saber para que? – dijo Wesker con cierto tono lujurioso, lo que hizo que Raven se sonrojara.**

**- por eso, porque eres un pervertido, eso lo presiento! – dijo Raven algo obstinada.**

**- ahm? Alguna vez me haz visto actuando como pervertido? – dijo Wesker cruzándose de brazos.**

**- no, pero conozco a la gente como tu, actúan de forma seria enfrente de la gente y cuando ven a una chica hermosa la tratan de acosar – dijo Raven abrazándome.**

**- suena algo ridículo tu teoría – dijo Wesker con media sonrisa.**

**- see, pero eso no te hará quedarte – dijo Raven tomando a Wesker por detrás de su camisa y arrastrándolo a la puerta.**

**- sabes que puedo caminar solo cierto? – dijo Wesker algo obstinado.**

**- si, pero irías a una dirección que no se te permite – dijo Raven algo irritada.**

**Raven arrastro a Wesker hasta la salida, mientras yo disfrutaba la escena con una sonrisa en rostro, Raven y Wesker se fueron dejándome sola, me senté en mi gran sillón enfrente de mi plasma observando mi reflejo, estaba algo espelucada y desaliñada, entre cerré mis ojos percatándome de que tenía algo de sueño, me levante hacia mi cuarto y entre, era un gran cuarto de cama Queen, mis padres me la habían regalado cuando me mude a las torres Majestic, observe afuera y contemple la hermosa vista, era un edificio grande, o mejor dicho, era el edificio más grande de Raccon, tenía un aproximado de 104 pisos, era un lugar bastante caro, y si no fuera por mis padres que querían la independencia que les pedí, no estuviera allí, lo único que me molestaba un poco es que aquel lugar Vivian muchos empresarios y científicos de umbrella, y algunos estaban algo locos. Volví a mi cama y me tire, observando el techo oscuro, y me puse a pensar en Wesker, el hombre que se había aprovechado de un oscuro secreto, sacándome y arrebatándome mi virginidad, cerré un poco los puños al pensar en eso, sosteniendo las sabanas entre mis manos, las solté un poco y retire ese pensamiento, quedándome profundamente dormida.**

**/**

**- jejeje – escuche una risita no muy lejos de mí, voltee observando a Chris hablando con Jill de los sucedido anoche, ambos estaban muertos de risa recordando como quede inconsciente hacia el alcohol, "pff como si Chris no le pasara lo mismo", pensé para mi volviendo a mis informes.**

**Deje mi informe listo en el escritorio vacío de Wesker, él se encontraba en su oficina, haciendo no sé qué, y esperaba que no fuera algo malvado o pervertido, me senté de nuevo en mi escritorio y saque mi pequeño gameboy de una de las gavetas y empecé a jugar, en eso escuche los pasos de alguien acercarse, Jill puso una bolsa de papel en mi escritorio.**

**- y esto? – dije curiosa.**

**- tu qué crees linda? – dijo Jill burlonamente.**

**- aja, y que quieres que haga? – dije obstinada.**

**- pruébatelo, quiero saber cómo te queda – dijo Jill entre risas.**

**Puse los ojos en blanco y sostuve la bolsa mientras me levantaba hacia la puerta, Salí de las oficinas dirigiéndome hacia los baños. En el camino decidí mirar el disfraz, lo vi y todo parecía estar bien, pero notaba que era algo pequeño, lo más probable era que Jill se halla equivocado de talla, o lo hizo a propósito. Entre mis pensamientos choque con alguien, al voltear, vi un chico atractivo de cabello castaño algo espelucado y de ojos verdes claros, sus rasgos eran jóvenes y atractivos, traía un uniforme de policía novato, este me sonrió.**

**- oh disculpa es que estaba algo distraído – se disculpó el chico con una dulce voz juvenil.**

**- oh ni te molestes, yo también estaba distraída – dije con una risita.**

**- oye, acaso trabajas aquí? – pregunto el chico notando mi edad.**

**- pues sí, soy miembro del S.T.A.R.S alfa –.**

**- vaya, pero pareces más joven -.**

**- la verdad tengo 19, ya que pronto cumplo los 20 -.**

**- ¿¡que!? Increíble! Eso es asombroso! – dijo el chico bastante emocionado.**

**- jejeje si, me costó entrar pero aquí estoy – dije con tono gracioso.**

**- vaya, asombroso, ah!, mis modelas dónde están?, soy Mailcom McGee – dijo el chico sosteniéndome la mano y dándome un beso en ella, haciendo que me sonrojara un poco – tu eres? -.**

**- jejeje, soy Sofi Clenstons y gr-gracias, su-supongo que eres nuevo? – dije un poco sonrojada.**

**- pues sí, me transfirieron hoy – dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza.**

**- oh, bueno, bienvenido al RPD – dije alegre, Mailcom se despidió y yo seguí mi camino al baño.**

**Llegue al baño y entre a los sanitarios, y empecé a ponerme el disfraz, al írmelo poniendo note que era bastante pequeño, como para una chica de 16, deje el disfraz a medias y me lo quite, me puse de nuevo mi ropa normal y fui a paso firme a las oficinas. Llegue y Jill estaba sentada en su escritorio esperando mi respuesta.**

**- no me pondré esto – dije poniendo la bolsa en su escritorio.**

**- lo siento Sofi, pero perdistes la apuesta, te lo tienes que poner, además, no es mi culpa que hayas decidido no beber – dijo Jill con tono divertido.**

**- eso no justifica el que parezca prosti japonesa! – dije molesta.**

**- bueno, conseguí justo el disfraz adecuado –.**

**- claro que no, ese disfraz es para una chica de 16 – chiste.**

**- bueno y que edad crees que tiene miku? – dijo Jill con una risita.**

**- ah ya veo, te lo tomas al pie de la letra – dije con tono obstinado.**

**- pues si – dijo Jill muerta de risa.**

**- jajajaja – dije sin gracia.**

**/**

**Ya había pasado todo el día, Jill seguía fastidiándome la paciencia con sus risitas imaginando como me quedaría el disfraz, no quería, no quería ponérmelo, pero había perdido la apuesta, y no me quedaba de otra más que aceptarlo, si no fuera tan terca, tal vez no me encontrara en esa situación. **

**La fiesta ya se estaba formando afuera, me encontraba en las oficinas STARS, Jill y Sara esperaban afuera a que me pusiera mi disfraz, ellas ya lo traían, pero no sabía cuáles eran.**

**Saque la camisa de la bolsa, era una camisa sin mangas, gris y con un ruedo en el cuello, me la puse, me quedaba algo apretaba, no me podía abotonar la parte de los pechos y los dejaba expuesto (no del todo), saque las mangas negra con bordes aguamarinas y me la puse, saque la corbata aguamarina y me la puse enzima de los pechos haciendo estos más exóticos, me puse la falda, y por suerte no era tan corta, era lo suficientemente larga, me puse las medias negras de bordes agua marinas como las mangas y estas me quedaban apretadas haciendo que se me vieran las piernas bastante exóticas, me puse las botas que se camuflajeaban con las medias, tenían la base de aguamarina, me recoji las coletas que me llegaban a la cintura, no era tanto como miku que le llagaban al piso, y me puse los audífonos junto con el micrófono igual que ella. Examine mi atuendo y estaba que mataba a Jill, era demasiado para mí.**

**- ya estas lista? – dijo Jill con cierto tono pícaro.**

**- ¡ni de joda salgo! – chiste.**

**- vamos Sofi, perdistes, tienes que hacerlo – afirmo Jill.**

**- AHS! Está bien! Ya salgo – dije entre dientes.**

**Salí encontrándome con Jill y mi hermana, Jill no podía aguantar la risa, mientras que mi hermana parecía indignada.**

**- vaya, pero si se te ve muy bien – dijo Jill entre carcajadas.**

**- yo… ni siquiera sé que decir – dijo Sara casi muriendo.**

**- ni lo digas, y Jill, YA CALLATE! No empeores esto! – dije obstinadas – aparte de que están disfrazadas, y sobre todo tu Jill -.**

**- yo estoy disfrazada de conejita playboy – dijo Jill con orgullo, lo único que me paso por la mente fue "perra".**

**- yo de la esposa de franke Epstein – dijo mi hermana mostrando su vestido desgarrado.**

**- ahm, y Franke Epstein? – dije curiosa.**

**- oye Sara, ya estas lista…? – de pronto Jason apareció con el disfraz de Franke Epstein, se me quedo mirando y se fue sin más ni más.**

**- Gracias Jill, corrompiste a mi novio – dijo Sara con tono obstinado.**

**- bueno no es mi culpa que Sofi sea muy orgullosa – dijo Jill burlonamente.**

**- ya cállate Jill -.**

**/**

**- NO BAJARE! ESO NO ERA PARTE DEL TRATO! – chiste mientras Jill y Sara me arrastraban al vestíbulo.**

**- vamos hermanita, tu eres la que aceptaste esto – dijo Sara jalándome el brazo.**

**- y si, si era parte del trato, dijimos que sería en la fiesta de Halloween, no en la sala STARS – dijo Jill jalándome el otro brazo.**

**- NO ME IMPORTA, NO BAJARE! – negué.**

**En eso Barry sube a averiguar que era todo ese escándalo.**

**- hey! Rambo! Ayúdanos! – llamo Jill.(el disfraz de Barry es Rambo)**

**- sip! Ya les ayudo – dijo Barry sosteniéndome por las caderas y levantándome en su hombro.**

**- Barry! Suéltame! Noooo! – dije entre patadas y gritos.**

**Los tres lo lograron, me bajaron y al llegar a la puerta me calle por completo para no llamar la atención, pero por lo obvio no podía pasar desapercibido con aquel atuendo, al entrar, Barry me bajo y todos, absolutamente todos se me quedaron viendo, dios en ese momento lo único que quería era que me tragara la tierra de forma grotesca, o que una bandada de zombie me vinieran a comer, en eso Raven se me acerco con Leon a su lado.**

**- pero que caraj… - dijo Raven viéndome la ropa.**

**- yoo… no puedo decir nada – dijo Leon casi desangrándose.**

**- dejen de mirar mi atuendo! – chiste.**

**- pero Sofi, como no mirar esas dos pelotas – dijo Raven apuntando a mis pechos.**

**- ahs lo se – dije derrotada – y ustedes de que están disfrazados? -.**

**- yo Sebastián Michael, de kurojicksuji – dijo Raven haciendo una pequeña reverencia.**

**- yo de Albert Einstein – dijo león acomodándose el bigote.**

**- si, claro sabes mucho de ciencia – dije en broma.**

**- hey! – chisto león.**

**- oh my god! No creí que te excedieras así Jill – escuche la voz de Chris detrás de mí, voltee y me encontré con el cómo Drácula, Rebecca como lollypop chaisaw, Brad** **como pirata, Joseph como fantasma y Jason como Franke Epstein.**

**- jejeje, y lo más gracioso será cuando el capitán la vea – bromeo Jill.**

"**mierda" dije en mi mente, ahora si sabía cómo iba a terminar la noche, apenas Wesker me viera me arrastraría a violarme, "aaahhh como mierda termine en esta situación!?".**

**- sí, la verdad no creo ver al capitán buceándose a Sofi como lo hace toda la sala – dijo Rebecca mirando a todos los policías velándome.**

**Voltee en dirección a estos y saque mi cuchillo como amenaza, estos se asustaron y se apartaron un poco de mí.**

**- tía!, Tía! Mira mi disfraz – dijo una niña pareciendo de la nada acercándose a Jill, era la niña de la otra vez, la niña traía un disfraz de nyan nyan cat.**

**- está lindo – dijo Jill acariciando su cabeza.**

**En eso sentí la mano de alguien en mi hombro, rogando que no fuera Wesker, voltee encontrándome con un disfraz de oso.**

**- aaahhh! – exclame diendo un paso atrás.**

**- tranquila Sofi! Soy yo – dijo Mailcom quitándose la cabeza de oso – oye, de qué diablos estas vestida? -.**

**- te pregunto lo mismo – dije observando su peculiar y familiar disfraz.**

**- la verdad este disfraz no es mío, es de mi primo, y es Pedobear – dijo un poco avergonzado.**

**- ah ya veo, bueno, yo traigo un disfraz de miku, pero el disfraz es para una chica de 16 – dije con cara asesina mirando a Jill, la cual parecía gozar de la escena.**

**- oh, pues entonces no importa, jeje, y aparte – se puso la cabeza – a Pedobear le gustan menores de 18 – dijo levantando los brazos en mi dirección.**

**- hay no! Pedobear me atacara – dije burlonamente.**

**En eso, alguien poso su mano en el hombro de mailcom, al este voltear nos encontramos con Wesker disfrazado de mafiosos, el cual no parecía muy contento.**

**- y a mí no me gustan la payasadas infantiles – dijo Wesker con tono recto.**

**- oh disculpe capitán – dijo mailcom un poco incómodo.**

**En eso un par de chicos novatos lo llamaron, y este fue de inmediato. **

**Al irse voltee a Wesker con mirada furibunda.**

**- ¿se puede saber que te sucede? Solo estábamos jugando – dije casi en susurro.**

**- ¿y se puede saber qué diablos traes? – dijo de igual forma.**

**- se te olvido?, perdí la apuesta, este es mi sacrificio, tenía que vestirme de miku hatsune – chiste.**

**- ahm, ya veo, pero no podía ser más decente? – pregunto.**

**- pues dile a ella! – dije apuntando con el pulgar a Jill.**

**- ah ya veo, entonces hizo bien – dijo con media sonrisa.**

**- ah?, d-de que hablas? – dije un poco confundida.**

**- si deseas acompañarme, te diré – dije con una sonrisa pícara.**

**- ni de joda!, crees que no sé lo que tramas, te conozco Albert – dije cruzando los brazos.**

**- bueno, si no vienes por las buenas, vendrás por las malas – dijo tomándome el brazo.**

**- eehh! Es-está bien, iré contigo – dije dándome por vencido.**

**- así me gusta – dijo caminando a la puerta.**

**Lo seguí remediándolo, en eso Raven me tomo el brazo y poso enfrente de mí.**

**- a donde la llevas Albert!? – dijo Raven sin dejarme ir.**

**- Sofi debe cumplir con unos informes faltantes, cuando los termine, podrá venir a divertirse – dijo Wesker en mi defensa.**

**- no me parece el que estén ustedes solos allá – dijo Raven a la defensiva.**

**- tranquila onee-chan, si intenta algo, lo matare – dije para tranquilizarla.**

**- uhm… bien, pero estaré atenta – dije apuntándome con el dedo.**

**- tranquila no pasara nada – dijo Wesker abriéndome la puerta.**

**/**

**- me niego – dije enfrente de la puerta de la oficina de Wesker.**

**- vamos Sofi, tienes que cumplir con el juego – dijo Wesker – aparte, esto no era lo que querías? -.**

**- que!?, un momento…. REVISO MI DIARIO!? ESO ES INVASION PERSONAL! - chiste.**

**- bueno, tal vez deberías guardarlo en vez de dormirte junto a el – dijo recostándose junto a la puerta.**

**- ahs, no lo soporto!, sabe ni me interesa, me largo – dije tomando camino de nuevo al vestíbulo del RPD.**

**En eso sentí que Wesker me sostuvo el brazo y me cargo.**

**- a-Albert, suéltame! – dije golpeándole el pecho.**

**- lo siento, pero como ya te dije, o es por las buenas o por las malas – dijo llevándome a su oficina.**

**Entro todavía conmigo en sus manos y me tiro al sillón, se tiro encima mío sosteniéndome las muñeca.**

**- Albert! Suéltame – dije tratándome de soltar – no puedes dejar de ser un acosador sexual aunque sea por un día!? -.**

**- pues contigo a mi lado, no creo – dijo dirigiéndose a mi cuello, dándole tiernos besos.**

**- eres… insoportable – dije con dificultad.**

**Wesker fue bajando su mano hasta mi falda.**

**- ah! – solté un gemido hacia el tacto de Wesker en mi entrepierna.**

**Me sonroje levemente al mirarle sus ojos grises, que daban un brillo bastante peculiar, desvíe mi mirada con la suya, y sentí un cálido beso en mi mejilla, que fue bajando de nuevo a mi cuello, solté un leve gemido de nuevo al volver a sentir el tacto de Wesker.**

**- ah-ah w-Wesker… - dije entre gemidos.**

**Este se volvió su mirada a mí, abrí mis ojos y observe su bello mirar, ágilmente me solté las muñecas y me entre levante y sostuve su cara para un beso profundo, pareció tomarlo de sorpresa, pero paso a paso fue cerrando los ojos lentamente, me volví a recostar en el sillón mientras intensificábamos el beso, Wesker sostuvo mis piernas y las levanto posándolas en su espalda, sostuvo mi corbata y la fue retirando lentamente, después me retiro la camisa botono por botón, al terminar me dejo expuestos lo pechos, los sostuvo sintiéndolos, después empezó a lamerlos, haciendo que soltara leves gemidos. Bajando a mi falda, fui quitando mi lencería negra y comenzó en mi entrepierna, solté un gemido al empezarme a correr en su boca, me tape la boca para poder contener los gemidos, Wesker se sentó entrepierna y me sostuvo la muñecas abrazándome, seguido de un tierno beso en mis labios, fui bajando hacia su cuello, después fui bajando más, desabrochando su camisa y dando tiernos besos en su fuerte y bien formado abdomen, hasta bajar a su pantalón y desbrochar su cierre para poder empezar con su miembro, empecé con un ritmo suave, continuando con uno más rápido, Wesker soltaba leves gruñidos. Llegando a final Wesker se corrió en mi boca, me levante cubriéndomela con timidez, Wesker sonrió y sostuvo mi mano dándome un tierno beso, me recostó suavemente en el sillón, sintiendo su miembro en mi entrepierna, lo fue insertando suavemente, haciendo que soltara un suave gemido.**

**- ah… Albert – susurre entre gemidos.**

**Wesker pareció percatarse de mi susurro y recostándose en mi pecho y dándome un suave beso, empezó con un ritmo bastante suave, sintiendo el placer en mi vientre, lo abrase por la nuca y empezando con un ritmo más rápida solté sin querer un leve grito, me sostuve la boca para no repetir eso y Wesker me rodeo por el abdomen, agitada por el ritmo que cada vez se hacía más fuerte. En eso, Wesker me soltó y me volteo para el ponerse en mi entrepierna, poniendo una pierna arriba de su hombro, continúo. Acelerando más el ritmo sostuve mi boca para no soltar gemidos.**

**- Albert! – solté el leve grito casi inaudible.**

**Y llegando al clímax ambos nos corrimos. Me quede exhausta en el sillón, Wesker me observo y sonrió, recostándose en mí y abrazándome.**

**- q-que haces Albert? – dije un poco incomoda.**

**- si sabes que acabas de gritar mi nombre? – dijo con gracia.**

**- ahm!?, porque gritaría tu nombre mientras me lo haces!? – chiste separándolo un poco de mi.**

**- porque estás loca por mí – dijo volviéndome a abrazar.**

**- pff, así será tu ego de grande que puedes pensar que me gus… - fui interrumpida por un beso de Wesker, un suave y dulce beso, como eran los de él.**

**- no tengo el ego grande, solo tengo mis motivos para pensar – dijo casi en susurro – además hay que salir, si no sospecharan -.**

**- si – dije un poco sonrojada.**

**/**

**Wesker y yo entramos de nuevo al vestíbulo y la fiesta parecía más movida, en eso Raven apareció de nuevo abrazándome.**

**- que paso!? – dijo un poco exaltada.**

**- tranquila onee-chan, solo hice mis reportes – dije tratando de tranquilizarla.**

**- uhm… - escuche el gruñido de mi hermana alado mío.**

**- relájate hermanita, por traer esta ropa no quiere decir que se aproveche de mi – dije con tono obstinado – oigan y Jill y Chris? -.**

**- no se, se fueron hace un rato con Chris diciéndole a Jill "te chupare la sangre" y Jill "atrévete" ambos de forma picara – dijo Sara cruzándose de Brazos.**

**En eso Jason vino y rodeo por la cintura a Sara, y vino dándole un beso en el cuello.**

**- oye!, no hagas eso que me hace cosquilla – dijo abrazándole por el cuello y dándole un beso.**

**- es que no puedo evitarlo, mi esposa mounstro esta cadente – dijo con gracia en su tono.**

**- ah por favor – dije volteándome.**

**- pueden irse a un cuarto!? – dijo Raven con tono burlón.**

**- ok – dijo Jason tomando a Sara de la mano y hiendose los dos muy juntitos.**

**- ok, hare como si no pasó nada – dije un poco desconcertada.**

**- jeje, ya por dios, es que jamás lo haz echo? – pregunto.**

**- pues… no – dije recordando que jamás lo había hecho con nadie que no fuera Wesker, y si decía que la había perdido tendría que dar una larga explicación.**

**- oye Raven – llamo león a esta – mira, necesito que me ayudes con algo en mi puesto de trabajo -.**

**- a ok, no importa, horita vuelvo Onee-chan – dijo Raven hiendose con Leon.**

**Ambos se fueron a las oficinas de asuntos en secuestro, quedándome sola allí.**

**- vaya noche – dije para mí.**

**- sí, ha sido una noche muy romántica para todos – dijo alguien junto a mí, al voltear vi a la sobrina de Jill sentada anotando algo, me miro y después metió la cabeza en el disfraz y se fue cantando la canción de nyan cat – bien, admito que eso fue raro -.**

**/**

**Bueno, eso fue todo amigos, espero les haya gustado este cap, por que goze un mundo haciéndolo, y ahora me duele el brazo ya que llevo 10 paginas y lo hice en un dia -_-, en fin**

**Próximo cap: capítulo 6: ¿Qué sentimos?**


End file.
